


Sleep Tight

by Yanie_Twee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, IronDad and SpiderSon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepwalking, Stabbing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanie_Twee/pseuds/Yanie_Twee
Summary: After a tough night of patrolling, Peter just wants to be close to Tony
Kudos: 63





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is set sometime when Tony is still alive because I’m still in denial and it doesn’t really acknowledge anything from the movies so there aren’t any spoilers if you’re worried about that. It’s definitely been a hot sec since I’ve written anything, so no hate please. Also, I definitely didn’t edit this very carefully so good luck. Enjoy!

It had been a long night. Tony had just finished putting Peter to bed after a particularly difficult night of patrolling. The criminal had gotten the jump on him and left him with a nice little stab wound to deal with. Nothing Peter hadn’t handled before, but Tony knew it wasn’t fun for the kid either way. The kid had passed out the second Tony pulled the blankets up.

Tony flopped down on the couch and let out a long sigh. That kid would be the death of him. He picked up the remote and flicked the TV on, letting the news play in the background as white noise. He couldn’t go to bed yet despite his exhaustion. He was too antsy from the nights events. Hearing the kid’s pained voice on the other end of the call filled him with an adrenaline that was hard to shake.

After an hour or so of staring blankly at the newscaster, he heard a strange shuffling sound behind him. He turned to look. It was Peter, hair stuck up in all directions and slippers stuck on his shuffling feet.

“Kid, what are you doing out of bed?” Tony questioned. He got no response.

“Seriously kid, you got stabbed. You need to rest.” Peter still gave no answer and continued moving forward. He came around from behind the couch and stopped shuffling, standing motionless next to Tony. Tony looked at Peter’s face and noticed his blank expression.

“Oh, sleepwalking, are we?” Tony chuckled, “Time to get back to bed.” Tony shifted to stand up and guide Peter back to his room, but before he could, Peter collapsed onto the couch.

“Woah,” Tony moved to catch him, but then decided against it and let him fall into the cushions. Peter pulled his legs up onto the couch and tilted until he fell into Tony and pressed himself as close as possible to his chest.

Tony pulled him closer. “Goodnight, kid.”


End file.
